Get Me
by Kisaki Toriami
Summary: A yaoi fanfic of Itsuki and Kyon


Yuki, Koizumi, Mikuru, Haruhi and I were all in the club room. I was now awaiting my tea from Mikuru. "Here you go Kyon." she said in her cute little voice, wearing her regular maid outfit she wore to all the club meetings. I smiled at her as I received the cup of tea and held it in between my hands. "Thank you" I replied. She handed one to Koizumi as he thanked her with his usual, and kind of annoying, smile and nod. I rolled my eyes. I looked over at Haruhi who was pacing around the room, plotting something I would guess. I guess I'll just watch Mikuru until something interesting happens.  
"Kyon" I snapped up realizing my name had been called.  
"Yes?" Yuki was been the one who had called my name. She pointed beside me . I looked over to my left where she was pointing to and saw Koizumi's face right in front of my face.  
"Wha- What is it Koizumi?!" I asked, wondering how long he had been arched over the table like that.  
"I was wondering if you wanted to play a game." he said with his usual irritating smile.  
"Like what?" I asked "A new game"  
"What's it called"  
Apparently it was some kind of card game. I like playing games with Koizumi and all, but I much rather be gazing at Mikuru then his stupid smile.  
Once in a while I'd look over at Mikuru as she's blush and look the other way. Haruhi had still been pacing around the room while Koizumi and I played the card game. Haruhi threw her arms in the air.  
"I can't think of any good ideas to get the S.O.S brigade more popular!!" She shouted, "That's it! I'm going home! See you all at school tomorrow"  
Koizumi and I looked at eachother in confusion as Haruhi slammed the door behind her. Miss Asuhin let out a sigh of relief.  
"I can finally get dressed on my own today..." she smiled. I looked over at Yuki.  
"Will Haruhi be alright?" I asked. Yuki set down her book and looked over at me.  
"Haruhi's frustration is getting to her, but she'll be okay tomorrow" she said in her emotion-less voice. I smiled as I look over at Mikuru.  
"Miss Asuhina, who don't you sit next to me?" I said as I patted a seat next to me. Mikuru did as she was asked and held onto my jacket's sleeve. I noticed a slight discomfort in Koizumi face, but figured it was nothing.  
"Miss Asuhina, why don't you go and get changed back into your school uniform and head on home." I said.  
"A-are you sure Haruhi won't mind I'm leaving?" she said, looking worried.  
"Of course not, she left for the day. You'll be okay." I told her.  
"O-okay." she said smiling, looking relieved.

I looked down at Koizumi who had just layed down a card that made him wide open for a quick defeat. I took the advantage and set down my card thus an automatic win for me. I smiled.  
"Wow Koizumi! I just learned how to play this game and yet you still lost!" I said.  
"Yeah, I guess you're really good at playing games, Kyon." Koizumi said rubbing the back of his head, and again putting on that damn irritating smile of his. Mikuru had just returned from the empty computer club room from changing and was now in her school uniform. She bowed before all of us.  
"I-I'll be leaving now." she said, with her things by her leg.  
"Alright, see you tomorrow Miss Asuhina!" I replied.  
"Okay, bye Mikuru! Stay safe on your way home now!" Koizumi said, "Oh! Yuki, could you walk Mikuru home? I'm worried something might happen to her"  
Dammit Koizumi! I don't want to be along with you and your creepy smile!  
"Alright." Yuki said closing her book. Mikuru and Yuki bowed at the door way of the club room and then walked out.  
I sighed as I layed back in my seat.  
"Kyon" Koizumi said "Yes"  
"Would you like to play another game?" he asked. I layed my arms back onto the table.  
"What kind of game?" I asked.  
"It's called....get me.." Koizumi said right before leaning over and kissing me on the lips.  
"W-what the hell, Koizumi!?" I shouted. Koizumi stared at me with seriousness in his eyes.  
"I know you want me, Kyon" he said. I blushed at the fact at how wrong and embarrassing it was. Koizumi crawled over the table as I got up and ran for the door. Koizumi caught me right before I turned the door knob. Koizumi pressed his hips against my ass as he locked the door.  
"K-Koizumi....what...are you...doing...?" I said in between breaths. Koizumi didn't reply, he just pinned me to the ground. Koizumi started to kiss me on the lips while seeping his tongue into my mouth. I couldn't control myself,as I kissed him back sticking my tongue into his mouth. When Koizumi finally pulled back from the kiss he started to unbutton my shirt and take off me jacket.  
"K...K...Koizumi..." I breathed. Once Koizumi had taken my jacket and shirt off he started to lick me chest. A burning sensation inside my chest wanted him to keep going. Koizumi started to glide his hands down my torso to my hips when he started to unbuckle my belt.  
"K-Koizumi..." My face was totally flushed, as was Koizumi's. I wanted this so bad, not matter what I though before. He stuck his hand down my pants, into my trousers and started to stroke my crotch. I moaned a few times, sweat dripping down my face. Koizumi took my pants off and slid my trousers off. Then Koizumi started to lick my crotch. I was hard, REALLY hard. Koizumi then put his whole mouth around my crotch and started sucking. I moaned even more while moaning his name. Kozumi started to suck and suck and glide his tongue around my crotch. Then out of no where Koizumi released his mouth from my crotch and looked the other way.  
"We can't....take this too far here...we'll have to go somewhere else." he said handing me my clothes.  
"We can't go....to my place...my sister is there, but...tomorrow I'll be home alone for a good 16 hours..." I said putting on all of my clothes and un-wrinkling my jacket. Koizumi looked over at me.  
"Tomorrow at your place it is!" he said smiling with his usual annoying, yet really sexy, smile. 


End file.
